The present invention relates to a print production system in which an order (print production order) for production of prints of images photographed with a camera, a digital camera, or the like is received, and the prints are produced.
As a technique of producing prints from images photographed on a film, a so-called digital mini-laboratory has been put into practical use. In the digital mini-laboratory, the images photographed on the film are photoelectrically read with a CCD sensor or the like, output images (image data) are obtained by performing predetermined image processing on the read images (image data), printing paper is exposed by scanning it with recording light, such as laser light, which has been modulated in accordance with the output images, and predetermined wet processing is performed on the exposed printing paper.
Meanwhile, a digital camera has come into more widespread use along with the popularization of a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistance (PDA), and the like. In addition, a portable telephone having a photographing function has become popular.
In general, images (image data) photographed with the digital camera, the portable telephone, or the like are captured in a PC or the like to be processed, and then used for various applications such as website creation or new year greeting card creation. However, there is also a strong demand for preserving such photographed images as high-quality (photographic) prints.
This demand can be met by the digital mini-laboratory that deals with images as image data and is therefore capable of coping also with production of prints from images photographed with the digital cameral or the like with ease.
Under such circumstances, specialized venders of laboratories or the like have recently started using such a digital mini-laboratory for production of prints from images photographed with the digital camera, the portable telephone, or the like, in addition to production of prints from images photographed on a film.
When an order for producing prints from images photographed with the digital camera or the like is placed with a print vender, for example, a print order receiver (hereinafter referred to simply as “receiver”) installed in a store such as a laboratory, or various commercial facilities is used to place the order.
In general, when a recording medium, such as a memory card, an IC card, or a CD-R, which stores photographed images is loaded on the receiver, or when a digital camera or a portable telephone is connected to the receiver directly or by using connection means, the receiver reads images and displays the images together with an order screen on a display.
A customer (print orderer) inputs order information including images to be printed, print sizes, the number of prints for each image, and the like by using a touch panel display or a predetermined inputting method. When an order is established, the receiver relates the images and the inputted information (order information) to each other and sends the images and the order information to, for instance, a server or an image processor of a laboratory, and the images are supplied therefrom to a digital photo printing system such as the digital mini-laboratory, in which prints are produced in accordance with the order information, and the produced prints are outputted.
Such production of prints from images photographed with the digital camera or the like does not involve film development processing, so that print production work is simplified and swift print production is possible. Also, reduction in processing time in the digital mini-laboratory and improvement in processing accuracy, workability, and the like of the digital mini-laboratory are being achieved. Further, techniques for reducing the time required for the development processing of exposed printing paper and the like are under way.
Against this backdrop, in the case of production of prints from images photographed with the digital camera or the like, as compared with a case of ordinary production of prints from a film, it is possible to significantly shorten a time required to provide prints to a customer after reception of a print order.